makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends is the first upcoming video game of the new game series that features Dean Brawl, Brie May, Tank Miles, Devin Explosion, Steel, Lita Magic, Pearl White, Jessica Blood & Luna Fey as stars of their own video game series. This is the first of the video game series Gameplay See the Series Gameplay for more information. Plot (This game takes place after Dreaded Z's first defeat.) Prologue: Training After the Dreaded Z's defeat & saving the 3 regions of Hectare, Yeager & Rugal, our 9 heroes begin to rest & relax in their new home. However, before they get the chance to get a vacation, there was a mysterious letter, being sent by an unknown delivery man. The letter was a message from Hectare & wanted the heroes to help them with their missions. As the gang arrive, they were greeted by the Hectare City Guards, who warned them about a group of 5 villains who are planing to claim the entire world, but have been separated from each other after the Dreaded Z's Defeat. To the 9 heroes, what does this mean? They know so little of the 5 villains & their backstory. Fortunately, the files in the villains vault. But they have to past the training test to earn them. Lights Out! (Stage 1: Mad Light) After training, Dean Brawl & his friends packed up their stuff, including the well earned files & headed North-East from America to London in Europe first by plane. The trip to London, gave them time to study on the first villain of the 5, known as "Mad Light". In Mad Light's backstory, when he was young, a blackout occurred in his home & becomes scared of the dark, wanting this blackout to end, but it seems endless to him & his fears of the darkness. However, with his flashlight on, he begins to create his first ever lightbulb with fast results after many tries. With the blackout in his home is over, Mad Light became a super genius & started a company of selling light bulbs, unknowingly to everyone, Mad Light had secretly prepared black market in the night, selling lightbulbs. However the 9 heroes has to stop his lightbulb plans tonight. After a series of missions in London, Mad Light & his evil plans have been taken down. With Mad Light's illegal lightbulbs been turned off for good, Mad Light's Lightbulb Company has been shut down & gone out of business. The heroes decided for a little stay in London to view the sights of it, including London Bridge & Big Ben, while they are in the London Eye, before they are ready for their 2nd mission. Running of the Bulls (Stage 2: Pure Brachion) The Heroes took a train ride to Spain while they look up the 2nd villain of the 5. Next up, Pure Brachion, aka the Muscle of the 5, when lack in brains, he is definitely needed for his brawn. It turns out he wasn't always this way, he grew up as a skinny weakling. Pure Brachion then noticed the Olympics & have seen his first weightlifter & that is what he is gonna be once he grew up. Throughout all of his youth, he trained his entire body from a skinny form to a massive muscular weightlifting machine. When he finally realised his dream, not only he becomes a weightlifter & won the weightlifting tournament, but also because of the bullies that they picked on when he is skinny, Pure Brachion has become a brutal street brawling psychopathic brute with the power & the speed, he will never be pushed around again in Spain. But all that is going to change when Dean Brawl & the gang arrived in Spain. It took a lot of teamwork to stop a brute like Pure Brachion & finally, he is down for the count. Pure Brachion is being taken to prison for illeagal use of boosters of Booster Tech, where he'll be doing hard prison labour for 10 years. Dean Brawl & the gang decided that they will enjoy the Running of the Bulls & the bullring, they know Tank would after he helped out taking out Pure Brachion the most. After a while, they prepare to track down their next villain. Call of the Wild (Stage 3: Jaguar Fatales) As the gang prepare themselves for a plane ride & jeep tour trip to the heart of Africa, while the 9 heroes are exploring their way in Africa, they get to know the 3rd villain of the 5, Africa's most wanted known as, The Jaguar Fetales. In her file, she has a legacy to carry out for her long line of Felidae ancestors & that would be getting back the Dagger of the Winds, which is hidden in the Felidae Temple. What kind legend hold of the Dagger of the Winds is beyond even us. But luckily, thanks to Pearl White's long lifetime with Mother Nature, she has remembered story after story about legends & legendary items that can do massive feats to back up the legend. Pearl White even knows the legend of the Dagger. One slash will damage the winds. If the dagger is in Jaguar Fetales' grasp, there's no telling what would happen. That's why the heroes must stop her at once. But with a whole lot of Felidae guards, it's gonna get a whole lot tougher. With lots of girl power on their side, the heroes manage to stop Jaguar Fetales & taken back the Dagger of the Winds. However, when Dean Brawl is about to finish her off, he had an epiphany about his actions from Jaguar Fetales' words & shockingly let her go, causing the Jaguar Fetale to retreat to parts unknown, hoping someday that she will return. The heroes question why Dean Brawl let her go, despite being evil. However, Dean Brawl just walked off without a response. The next day, the heroes decide to explore the wonderful world's of the African savannah, but they are still concern for Dean Brawl, who is in doubt that he never wants to hurt anyone again. But despite all this depression. The heroes must push on & complete their quest at their 4th location, with or without Dean's help. Motor City Route (Stage 4: Victor Motors) During a plane ride to Canada, while Dean Brawl is still in depression, the other heroes learn the origins of the 4th villain also know as "Victor Motors". He was once a mechanical engineer that fix & repairs & even upgrades vehicles for inspections. However a gang of Canadian Bikers & Gangsters begins to trash the place, including the murder of Victor's father. However, Victor begins to fight back, even though the numbers game began to overwhelm him. During the fight, they were all caught by the Police Guards, unwittingly cuffs Victor, thinking that he is part of the gang. A false arrest cause the corruption of Victor Motors. As an adult, Victor Motors kills the police officers & destroys police departments & jails, causing jailbreaks. These cause of actions, causes the gangsters & bikers to praise & bow down to him in respects, despite causing him despair in the past. With the jailbreak complete, Victor Motors now a leader of the Canadian Bikers & Gangsters, causes havoc all over Canada. During their rampage, the heroes arrive at the destruction of a Canadian city. The Canadian Gangsters & Bikers must be stopped, but Dean Brawl is still not that too excited. Will Dean Brawl ever be free of depression? After a tough & emotional battle, Dean Brawl emerge victorious over the leader of the gang, Victor Motors. Dean manages to free the entire team & taken out the rest of the bikers for the police to arrive & take Victor & his entire gang in solitary confinement for 25 years, stuck in thick steel jail cells that would leave them hanging around. As they prepare to take out the final villain of the 5, they were keeping an eye on Dean Brawl. A brand new found of confidence within Dean, made him bounced back stronger than ever, even when he is been through so much facing his personal inner demons. Now that the entire team is back in full strength, they will gonna need every ounce of it to take out the final villain of the 5. Legend of the Dragon Sword (Stage 5: Darkside) As the heroes make their way to the final location, known as China, they begin to notice something. There was so little of the file of the final villain that they don't even know who their up against. However, each hero suddenly remembers that they all each saw a shadow armoured figure in different 4 places, lead to believe that the final villain is actually connected to the mysterious "Darkside". Was this a strange coincidence? Or was it something that we're missing? During the heroes' studies for the legend of the Dragon Sword, we also realised something. It says here in the ancient book that the Dragon Sword has been made since the Han Dynasty era in the year 200 AD. It has become a powerful artifact that it unleashed ancient soldiers, long since forgotten, even created dragon soldiers & stone armies, even summoning of the ancient Chinese dragons. However, the owner to the Dragon Sword is unknown to us, because of the last page being burnt. Leaving us with one question, who is the owner of the Dragon Sword? And how did Darkside got his hands on it? That's what we're gonna find out by taking him down at the Dragon's Temple & the Dark Peaks. Epilogue After that epic final battle that takes tricky manuevering, strength, will power & every ounce of blood, sweat, tears & energy they had, the 9 heroes finally taken down Darkside. The heroes finally look back at the adventures they have against the Dreaded Z, Mad Light, Pure Brachion, Jaguar Fetales, Victor Motors & finally Darkside. The Dragon Sword is back in the right hands & Darkside's evil legends are now all up in smoke. Dean haven't made it this far without the aid of all of his friends, he knows it's very rough for them, but they scratch & claw their way to the top to be victorious. Tank may have been a little scared at first, but he's got bravery in his heart more than anyone could ever had. Devin may have been a bit coo coo crazy for explosives, but his decitation to the team & his demolition skills had helped escape in narrow situations. Steel maybe tough to handle, but with his technology & intelligence & power, he can help us with anymore futuristic problem. The Girls, Lita, Pearl, Jessica, Luna & especially Brie, Jessica may have become a funny trickster from the underworld, Pearl may have become a bit shy, powerles & her love of skunks, Lita & Luna may be lower class Mages & Brie may have been a bit too serious & a bit too sidetracked, but with their lovely hearts, determination & girl power, they got the right stuff. Dean couldn't ask a better team than his friends, with their heroism, courage & teamwork. The team begins to head home while Brie is tending to Dean's wounds. As for Jaguar Fetales, she mysteriously disappeared into Parts Unknown, but we know that someday that she will return next time. 100% Completion At last, the heroes have finally completed all of the bonus hero missions from all 5 locations, all villainous enemies gone, every enemy unit commanders taken down and/or reformed & all of the hidden Dragon Gates unlocked & destroyed. The heroes have earned their way to the top of the mountain to stop the 5 villains, especially Darkside. Now they can head back home, relax & getting ready for a brand new day of challenges awaits them ahead. This is gonna be fun. Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) Additional Characters Normal *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Edwin (Male) *Korra Mine (Female) London, England *Lightbulb Idol (Unknown, presumed Male) Madrid, Spain *Naomi Sports (Female) South Africa, Felidae Temple *Jaguar Fetales (Reformed) *Female Felidae Fighters (Reformed) *N/A Canada, Dystopian Cities *Rondo the Ripper (Male) (Visitor in Dean's Dream) China, Burning Cities *??? TBA Villains *Mad Light (Male) *Pure Brachion (Male) *Jaguar Fatales (Female) *Victor Motors (Male) *Darkside (Unknown, referred to as Male) Enemies *Grunts (Varies) (10 Health) *Enemy Agents (Varies) (20 Health) *Swat Bodyguards (Varies) (30 Health) *NightLight Guards (Mad Light) (25 Health) *Lightbulb Bots (Mad Light) (20 Health) *Heavy Soldiers (Pure Brachion) (40 Health) *Brute Baddies (Pure Brachion) (50 Health) *Felidae Fighters (Jaguar Fetale) (35 Health) *Fake Tribesmen (Jaguar Fetale) (20 Health) *Bikers (Victor Motors) (30 Health) *Gangster (Victor Motors) (35 Health) *Corrupted Soldiers (Darkside) (55 Health) *Corrupted Stone Warriors (Darkside) (70 Health) *Black Samurais (Darkside) (85 Health) *Demon Dragons (Darkside) (100 Health) *??? TBC Bosses (Boss Battle Levels) Keys (Health) *(100 Health = 1 Hit Point) *(500 Health = 1 Health Bar) Mini Bosses *Lightbulb Steel Truck (Stage 1: Mission 3) (7 HP) *Mutant Man Bull (Stage 2: Mission 4) (6 HP) *Hypnotised Lion (Stage 3: Mission 2) (5 HP) *Gangster Truck (Stage 4: Mission 1) (8 HP) *Darkside & the Giant Dragon (Stage 5: Mission 4) (15 HP) Main Bosses *Mad Light & his Lighthouse Walker (Stage 1) (8 HP) *Powered Up Pure Brachion (Stage 2) (9 HP) *Animal Aura Jaguar Fetale (Stage 3) (7 HP) *Weaponized Victor Motors (Stage 4) (10 HP) *Dragon Darkside (Stage 5) (60 HP in Total) **First Form (Humanoid Dragon) (15 HP: 60/60 HP left) **Second Form (Semi Dragon) (20 HP: 45/60 HP left) **Final Form (Full Dragon) (25 HP: 25/60 HP left) Locations (Levels) *Hectare City Training Facility (Tutorial Level) (Played as Anyone) *London, England (Stage 1: Lights Out!) **Lightbulb Factory (Mission 1: Scan the Lightbulb Factory) (Played as Anyone) **Buckingham Palace (Mission 2: Take out Mad Light's Nightlight Guards) (Played as Anyone, mostly Pearl White) **Streets of London (Mission 3: Destroying Lightbulb Trucks) (Played as Tank Miles, Devin Explosion, Pearl White & Jessica Blood) **Power Plant (Mission 4: Start a Black Out) (Played as Dean Brawl, Brie May, Steel Lita Magic & Luna Fey) **Lighthouse Lair (Mission 5: Defeat Mad Light) (Played as Anyone, mostly Dean Brawl & Steel) *Madrid, Spain (Stage 2: Running of the Bulls) **Adoption Training Systems (Mission 1: Scanning the Area to find Pure Brachion's Hideout) (Played as Anyone) **Underground Tunnels (Mission 2: Find the Blueprints while taking out the Brute Baddies) (Played as Anyone, mostly Lita Magic & Luna Fey) **Bull Stables (Mission 3: Free the Bulls from their cages) (Played as Dean Brawl, Brie May, Tank Miles, Steel & Pearl White) **Booster Lab (Mission 4: Take out the illegal Booster Tech & Syrum) (Played as Devin Explosion, Lita Magic, Jessica Blood & Luna Fey) **Las Ventas Bullring (Mission 5: Defeat Pure Brachion) (Played as Anyone, mostly Tank Miles) *South Africa, Felidae Temple (Stage 3: Call of the Wild) **South African Savannah (Mission: Venture deep into the Jungle) (Played as Anyone) **Deep Forest & Heart of the South African Jungle (Mission: Put the Hypnotised Animals to sleep) (Played as Lita Magic, Pearl White) **Ruins (Mission: Scan the Felidae Temple, while taking out the guards) (Played as Anyone) **Temple (Mission: Get pass through all the Booby Traps) (Played as Dean Brawl, Tank Miles, Devin Explosion & Steel) **Top of the Temple, the Dagger's Might (Mission: Defeat Jaguar Fetale) (Played as Anyone, mostly Brie May, Lita Magic, Pearl White, Jessica Blood & Luna Fey) *Canada, Dystopian Cities (Stage 4: Motor City Route) **Calgary (Mission: Escape from the Ganster Truck & Destroys it) (Played as Anyone minus Dean Brawl) **Vancouver (Mission: Sabatoge the Enemies' Weapons & Vehicles) (Played as Lita Magic, Pearl White, Jessica Blood & Luna Fey) **Monteral (Mission: Take out the Gangster's Hideouts) (Played as Brie May, Tank Miles, Devin Explosion & Steel) **Toronto (Mission: Take out a swarm of Gangsters & Bikers on Motorcycles) (Played as Anyone minus Dean Brawl) **Dystopian Streets (Mission: Defeat Victor Motors) (Played as Dean Brawl) *China, Burning Cities (Stage 5: Legend of the Dragon Sword) **Hong Kong (Mission: Stop various enemies) **Beijing (Mission: Save as many people as possible) **Shanghai (Mission: Explore all of China to learn about the legend of the Dragon Sword) **Dragon Temples (Mission: Defeat the Giant Dragon) **Dark Peak (Mission: Defeat Darkside, 3 Times) TBC Weapons *Gun *Shotgun *SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) *Sword *Brass Knuckles *Rifle *Minigun (Only used by Tank Miles) *Bombs *Bomb Launcher (Only used by Devin Explosion) *Magic Orbs (Only used by Lita Magic) *Skunk Gas (Only used by Pearl White) *Fire (Only used by Jessica Blood) *Rocket Launcher *Laser Beams (Only Used by Steel) *Laser Cannon (Only Used by Steel) *Hatchet *Axe *Hammer *Spear *Pike *Club *Rapier *Great Sword TBC Voice Actors Music *Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: Goldeneye 007 N64 - Soundtrack Main Theme *Secondary Theme Song - The Doors - Riders of the Storm (Remastered) *Training Stage - ??? *London, England - ??? *Madrid, Spain - ??? *South Africa, Felidae Temple - ??? *Dystopion Cities, Canada - ??? *China, Burning Cities - ??? *Mad Light Boss - ??? *Pure Brachion Boss - ??? *Jaguar Fetales Boss - ??? *Victor Motors Boss - ??? *Darkside Boss - ??? *??? TBC Gallery (Add the pictures of characters & locations & even country flags here) TBA Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games